Confidence Boost
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Chad is terrified to sing infront of his friends, so his sister invites them to church so they can hear him. Will Chad go through with it? Songfic oneshot


"Chad you should be glad I invited your friends to see you preform." Katherine Danforth said to her little brother.

"Katherine this is just a church service! It's not a concert! You did not have to invite them at all!" Chad yelled.

Katherine rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother by the arm, "Come on mom and dad are waiting for us."

Chad sighed and allowed himself to be dragged to the car by his older sister. He couldn't believe she invited his friends to hear him sing at the church service. Not that he was scared to sing in front of someone, he'd been doing it since he could hold a microphone. It was the fact that his friends were going to be there.

Chad actually wanted to be in one of the school musicals, but was to scared to sing in front of his friends. Why? He doesn't even know himself!

Finally, to Chad's dismay, they made it to the curch and got out of the car. Katherine noticed her brothers uneasy look and smiled, "Chad you'll do fine, don't worry."

The Danforth family walked into First AME Church. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth sat in the second row, while their children went into the choir loft. "Maybe they won't show." Chad said to himself.

"Yes they will." Katherine said with a smile.

"Stop smiling, you're making me nervous." Chad said as he started to fidgit with his tie.

"Quit fidgeting Chad! And I have to sing too and I'm not scared." she said.

Chad sighed and nodded, "You're right...I can't be scared."

"Usually you're just fine."

Chad shrugged.

"Welcome families and friends." Pastor Samuel started.

Chad took a deep breath and thought over the lyrics of the song in his head to keep form completely losing it. "I see we have some new visitors, it's good to get the teenagers in the church." the pastor chuckled.

A couple of chuckles escaped the adults of the congregation.

"Speaking of teenagers, we have two here who are going to sing for us. They have been here since birth, I even had the pleasure of Christening them as well as Baptising them. But enough with the stories, starting out our service is Katherine and Chad Danforth."

An applause was heard, but Chad didn't hear it, his heart was beating way to fast to hear anything. Before he could walk off the stage the music started to play, and he had to start the song. When it came time for him to sing, he opened his mouth and nothing came out. The music stopped, and started a gain a few seconds later. The same thing happened over and over again, and Chad was embarrassed beyond belief.

He looked in the crowd and saw his friends,Troy was giving him a "thumbs up" sign. "I'll sing the begining." Katherine offered.

Chad nodded, still a little bit embarrased.

The music started once again and Katherin started to sing.

Katherine: Why should I feel discouraged  
Why should the shadows come  
Why should my heart feel lonely  
And long for heaven and home

Chad closed his eyes, and started to sing. His sister stopped singing and smiled.

Chad:When Jesus is my portion  
A constant friend is He  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches over me  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches me

Both: I sing because I'm happy  
I sing because I'm free  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches me (He watches me)  
His eye is on the sparrow  
And I know He watches  
I know He watches  
I know He watches me

Katherine: I sing because I'm happy  
I sing because I'm free  
His eye is on the sparrow  
Chad (Katherine): And I know He watches me (He watches me)  
His eye is on the sparrow  
Chad (Katherine): And I know He watches me (He watches me)

Katherine:He watches me

Chad:I know

Katherine:He watches

Both:Me

Chad opened his eyes to see the stunned faces of his friends, and the applaud of the rest of the congregation. He smiled as he and his sister took their bows. They walked off the stage and into the choir loft. "Go ahead little brother." Katherine whispered.

Chad looked at his sister, "It just took a little confidence boost." he said.

"Glad I could give that to ya."

"Me too Kat...Me too."

* * *

**Surprise! Surprise! My first one shot that will actually stay a one shot! Go me! I'm putting His Eye Is On The Sparrow on my profile for those who want to listen to it.**


End file.
